My Fair Witch
by xoxoKatexoxo
Summary: Based on the film My Fair Lady. A new dawn has broken out in the wizarding world. Voldemort rules now, Harry and Ron are dead and Hermione is out on the streets. Can a familiar face save her or will their past get in the way? Please read and review. K xxx
1. Strange Circumstances

_**Chapter 1- Strange Circumstances**_

Hermione looked around her and knew this was not supposed to be how her life turned out. She was supposed to be on top of the world with Harry and Ron by her side, after vanquishing the terror that had reined upon the wizarding world for decades. However, now her best friends were dead, killed right in front of her eyes as she hid for cover. She called herself a coward for she should have died right there with them, holding onto their hands as they all drew their final breaths together. She could still remember the final words Ron had said to her as she knelt beside him.

"I love you"

She shook her head, trying to empty the thoughts that plagued her mind every day since that fateful day when Voldemort finally won. The wizarding world had proclaimed Hermione dead when they found Harry and Ron's bodies and she knew it was for the best. She was different to the way she had been there. Her clothes were ruined and her body was dirty. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a bath. She could not use her real name in society so she had fallen to be a lowly flower girl. Living on the streets of Wizarding London, she had picked up a cockney accent and no matter how hard she tried she could not pick up the way her voice used to be. She was unhealthily skinny as whatever she sold went to food but it was never much. She had to get by with half a loaf of bread a day.

She had learned that there was to be a performance in the Opera house near Diagon Ally and so she had ran with hasten to catch the people going in and out of the building to see if they could buy some flowers. The Weasley's had all been killed for being traitors to the Wizarding race by befriending 'mudbloods'. She could remember going to the Burrow to seek comfort and shelter but when she had got there, the house had been burnt down. These thoughts however disappeared from her head as the double doors opened and out came the Purebloods, as if they were a parade. All dressed in glamorous clothes that Hermione had longed for when she had been a girl at Hogwarts. The men had donned tuxedos and looked handsome and regal. The women all looked beautiful. Hermione had never seen so many colours of dresses and she looked longingly at one woman who was eating chocolate. Hermione hadn't tasted chocolate in over a year and her mouth went dry just thinking about it.

"Will any of 'ew fine people buy ma flowerz?" she asked to the gentlemen coming out, trying to make them buy flowers for their dates, wives, girlfriends. However she had no luck. They just filled past her, pretending she wasn't there because in their eyes, she wasn't. She was insignificant.

Giving up, she turned and was hit by this gentleman. Her flowers spilled along the cobbled street and Hermione started to cry. All her flowers for that night had been ruined and there was no way for her to get anymore until the next morning.

"'Ere yew oughta watch were yaw goin!" she cried at the man, who looked at her as if she was talking a foreign language.

"Pardon me, miss but you weren't watching where you were going."

"Yew oughta pay for these"

"I am sorry miss but I only have five knuts. You can have them if you like?"

"Yeah, I would like them. Naw, be off wif ya!" she yelled as she took the coins from his hand. He ran off rather scared, as if she would curse him into the next week. He couldn't have been older than Hermione herself, who was twenty.

After picking up her flowers that had been strewn across the street, she turned back to the Opera House to try and sell them to the other gentlemen. They declined and walked past her.

"Gawd knows why he spared ya for yew do nofink to 'elp people" she said as she was once again ignored by a young couple.

"Dear lord woman, your grasp of the English language is terrible. Tell me, were you brought up this way or did you just decide to become like this?" a different gentleman no older than herself asked.

Hermione looked up at the man addressing her and stumbled backwards. There standing right in front of her was Draco Malfoy, peering down at her as if she were an animal in a cage.

"I….I…-"

"You what precisely?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I..I am sorry to be disturbing yew. I whill go now sir. G'ood evening." She said quickly before running off down the street. Draco turned to his companion and smiled.

"Pansy, I think I recognised that horrid creature!"

She ran as quick as she could but as she had had nothing to eat that day, she ran out of energy quickly. She rounded a corner and stopped to breathe. It took her a minute to catch her breath but as she turned around she saw Draco Malfoy standing there once again.

"Miss?" he asked but he received no answer.

"Miss?" he asked again, his tone becoming more impatient

"Byrne" she replied, trying to sound confident. She could not let him find out who she was.

"Bull" he said, he wasn't going to be fooled by her.

"Wha do yew mean by that sir?" she asked before scolding herself. She couldn't let Malfoy see her like this. The last time that she had seen him, he had been stood over Harry and Ron's bodies with a look of disgust upon his face. She did not know if it was disgust at her best friends or whether it was disgust that they had not saved the wizarding world.

"You know precisely what I mean by that Granger!" he sneered.

"I don't knaw this person sir!"

"Granger, stop talking, you are giving me a headache. That accent is awful. However, you are supposed to be dead!" he said, his tone impatient.

"I…I"

"Stay here Granger. I will be right back." He said as he turned back to the Opera House. Within minutes he had returned, alone again.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked becoming nervous as he led her by the arm down the street

"You are coming home with me."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"I don wanna!"

"Tough"

"MAWFOY UN'AND ME" she yelled at the top of her lungs, in hope that someone would come running to her rescue.

"Granger, shut the bloody hell up! You are getting on my last nerve. You haven't eaten in ages, you are a mess and you look ill. You are coming to my Manor because if anyone finds out you are still alive you could have serious problems!"

"Bu why aw yew 'elping me?"

"Never mind that now! Hang on." He commanded as she gripped his arm and he apparated them back to the Malfoy Manor.

**Please read and review because am not really sure whether I should continue with this story. My other one. called Complications, will take priority because it is longer and no-where near finished however, this one could be finished in a few weeks. If you want to know anything about me, please check out my profile. Thank you xoxoKatexoxo**


	2. Caught Off Guard

**_Chapter 2- Caught Off Guard_**

"Mawfoy will yew get your grubby hands offa me" she spat as she pulled her arm from his as soon as they were in the Manor. Draco let her go as soon as he had locked the doors to his study, with them inside.

"Look Granger. I don't have grubby hands unlike someone" he said, pointing at her hands. "I am going to do you a favour. I am going to return you to your former self, however you must never use the name Hermione Granger again!"

"Why do yew want to do this fow me?" she asked

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"I pity you"

"I don't need your pity Mawfoy!"

"Yes you do! Have you seen what you have become? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror because believe me you are not as pretty as you were at Hogwarts!" he said, before realising what he had just let slip. When she had entered the Yule Ball in her fourth year, Draco's heart had stopped. She was beautiful and he wanted to hit every guy that dared look at her that night. His date, Pansy of course, had not been happy that his attention was not focused on her for the rest of the night.

Hermione looked at Malfoy strangely. She couldn't decide whether he had just insulted her or complimented her. He had insulted her by saying she wasn't pretty but had just told her that he thought she had once been pretty. Confused she turned away from him.

"Mawfoy, just let me gaw. I can live this way. I 'ave managed for a while naw and I can do it again!"

"No Granger. I am going to restore you. You will go by the name Hermione Byrne and you will be an educated lady with a proper accent. You will stay here at the manor, I will teach you to walk, talk, dress like the person you once were, but there will be some minor adjustments. Your personality will have to change. We now live in a world where Voldemort and the Purebloods rule. If anyone were to find out you were Granger from the Golden Trio then you would have hundreds of people trying to find you and kill you. Do I have your understanding so far?"

Hermione nodded. Draco Malfoy wanted to help her which was a change from school. She had noticed how his tone changed when he mentioned Voldemort and Purebloods. He seemed to almost hate the fact that Voldemort had lived and Hermione made a mental note to discover his true feelings about him later.

"Ok. We need to give you a story. What would be fitting?" He asked himself whilst running his hands through his hair. "Got it. You could be a relative of mine! No that wouldn't work. Almost every Malfoy, except Bellatrix and her family, is blonde. Plus she wouldn't recognise you and so your cover would be blown. You could be a friend from another country. Can you speak another language?"

"I can speek French flu-ent-ly" she said but he shook his head. It would take them ages to sort out her accent in English and if anyone met her, they would know instantly she was an impostor.

Draco sighed, his hands still running through his hair. There was only one other option and he really didn't want to resort to it.

"You could be my…my….wife" he said quietly hoping she hadn't heard him.

Hermione, who had been inspecting the book cases, turned around with her eyes wide open. "Your….your….wife?" she stuttered. Had Draco Malfoy just proposed to her?

"Look, it would be the only explanation to why you are here. I can say I went away on business for a few weeks and I met you. We fell madly in love and we got married in the heat of passion. Just say yes."

"But Mawfoy, you 'ate me!"

"I don't hate you Granger, I just…well I don't know what I feel. Just say you will be my wife and be done with it."

"But….but-"

"Granger" he said, warning in his voice

"Yeah, fine. I whill be your wyf!"

Draco took a deep intake of breath. Now all he had to do was tell his master he had to leave for a few weeks. This would take a lot of explaining! But before he did that, he had something to do.

"Come Granger. I will show you where you are sleeping. Tomorrow we can get you some clothes and start will elocution lessons. Come" he said, unlocking the doors and stepping out into the dark corridor. Hermione looked around in awe. She had known that the Manor was widely respected for being a huge house but she had no idea it was this big. She saw corridors after corridors after corridors and she thought it must have nearly been as big as Hogwarts. She swallowed at the thought of Hogwarts. It was the last place she had truly been happy. She would not let Draco see her cry. She had to much respect for herself for that to ever happen. Blinking away the tears she followed him until he stopped outside some double doors. He waited for her to catch up and then opened them and stepped inside.

The room was about the size of Hermione's old living room and it was furnished with very expensive furniture. Hermione's parents house had been furnished with IKEA furnishings however she doubted Draco had even heard of IKEA let alone been. The room was a mint green colour and everything around the room seemed to suit the colour of choice. Then Hermione spotted the king sized bed. Without caring she ran and jumped onto the soft covers and laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been as comfortable in her life. She never wanted to leave this bed. Draco, unknowingly smiled, and Hermione beamed back.

"Fank you Drayco, faw awll your kindness"

"You are welcome…Hermione." It seemed foreign to him that he would say her name without squirming. Hermione looked surprised at him and then nodded her head as if in agreement that it seemed awfully weird to use first names. "Good night….Hermione" he said as he closed the door. She quickly jumped in the shower and washed her hair. Hot water had never felt so good. She didn't want to leave the shower but she had some exploring to do.

She grinned as she looked around the room and she went over to the chest of drawers and pulling out shorts and a vest top. Someone had obviously lived in this room before and Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Whoever it was had been exceptionally skinny but the shorts fitted like a glove. Hermione removed her top when the door came open again this time, Hermione had no warning.

Draco had been walking along the downstairs corridor to the kitchen when he had realised that Hermione didn't have any clothes to go to sleep in. He remembered that there were some clothes in the chest of drawers so he hurried back to tell her. What he didn't expect to see was Hermione, naked from the stomach up. He quickly averted his eyes, while Hermione tried to cover herself up. It was rather embarrassing for both of them for Draco had been taught to always knock before entering a lady's chamber, whereas Hermione had been caught with her top off. Draco nervously started to laugh as he thought that he couldn't have planned it this way even if he tried. Hermione laughed along with him and Draco saw the Hermione he had known at school. Her eyes shone with laughter and he prided himself on making her laugh.

"I just came to tell you about the clothes in the chest of drawers; however you seem to have found them. I will just go now. Bright and early tomorrow. Good night." He said, shutting the door before banding his head against the wall. How could he have been so stupid to not knock first? "Jesus Draco. Get a grip" He said to himself before adding "wow, she looks ok when she has cleaned up". Dismissing the thought from his head, Draco left the corridor and went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of Firewiskey. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and he needed all the strength he could get.

* * *

Please can I have some more reviews. I feel sad because I dont have that many! I dont know whether to continue this story or whether to just delete it. Please tell me your response. Kate xxxx


End file.
